


Spock

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Crossing [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: SandsOfVulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Spock undertakes a Ritual Crossing with his father, Sarek.</p><p>Written by SandsOfVulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock

Crossings - Spock

Author: sandsofvulcan

Email: sandsofvulcan@yahoo.com

Series: TOS

Rating: G

Character Code: Sarek, Spock

Summary: Young Spock undertakes a Ritual Crossing with his Father, Sarek.

Disclaimer: Star Trek is copyrighted by Paramount/Viacom. I do not own any of their characters.

Archive: Ask first.

\-------------------------------------------------

"There is a storm coming up," Sarek said with a light frown, looking into the distant desert.

"Spock," Sarek tried to get his son's attention. It seemed the child's mind was always elsewhere when Sarek tried to engage him in conversation. He had hoped that Spock's First Crossing would help him to understand his son better, as it had brought him closer to his own father so many years ago.

Spock looked up from the rocks he was examining. "Yes, Father."

"I said, there is a storm coming." This seemed to interest the child and he moved to his father's side.

"What shall we do, Father?"

Sarek took the opportunity to examine his son's logic. "What *shall* we do, my son?"

Spock's stomach turned. He knew his father was testing him, and all Spock really wanted was to experience the desert. It was very nice this time of the year. Spock sighed.

"There are three possibilities. We attempt to outrun it, or we travel further and look for shelter when the storm is almost upon us, or we wait here. These rocks will provide shelter." Spock looked up, hoping that would be enough.

"Continue," urged Sarek.

"I do not think I could outrun it. There is no guarantee that we could find shelter further ahead. I think we should stay here."

"The loss of time does not concern you, my son?"

"I like the desert."

Sarek had not expected that answer. "Explain."

"I see no reason to hurry to complete a journey that I like. You have said that the timing of the Kahswan is important, but the First Crossing is for learning purposes and the timing is not the most important thing."

"This is true for the most part." Spock heard very clearly the meaning behind his father's words. *That is true for most children, but not my son. Not for a half-breed.*

Spock jaw stiffened, as he decided to defend his position. "Does the possible delay in our completion time, change the course of our actions, Father. I still believe the most logical thing to do is stay here. Am I wrong?"

Sarek suppressed his smile. Spock was quite right, but to show pride in his son would be wrong. Sarek said only, "You are not wrong."

Hoping that his father would not follow, Spock left him and sat down on the other side of the rock shelter. Sarek followed to find Spock examining the shelter.

"Are you concerned about our provisions, my son? It would be wise to make use of the time available before the storm arrives."

"I gathered enough food this morning. We have enough for today and most of tomorrow." Spock looked at this father. "It seems this is a popular shelter. See how the rocks are worn here... and here. It is as if Vulcans have used these handholds for generations."

Sarek sat next to his son. "It is a popular route through the Sas-a-shar. Skon and I traveled this path during my First Crossing." Spock tried hard to imagine his father as a child, but the image eluded him. Sarek added, "We too were delayed by a storm."

"Will you tell me of it?" begged Spock.

"No. It was... uneventful." *A lie?,* thought Sarek. *Not really. I recovered the knife. Spock would not benefit from hearing a story of his own father's failing. He must succeed in his training. He must complete the Kahswan the first time. Better yet, he must be the first in his group to complete the task.*

Spock nodded and turned his back to his father. He assumed his meditative position, but was interrupted.

"There is a better way when there are others present, Spock. The turning away draws attention to the meditative state. I will show you." Sarek proceeded to demonstrate the way he held his hands steepled. A slight glaze over his eyes as if he were deep in thought. After a minute, he turned his head to Spock. The wind was now howling outside, whipping around the rocks.

Spock echoed his father's hand gesture and tried to enter his meditative state. It was difficult. It was a new position, and his father was observing him the entire time, but he managed to enter a light trance, and pushed his thoughts away.

*You have a better way, Father. You always do.*


End file.
